CFTL Organization XIII
by SevenOverThree
Summary: Oneshots about the Organization XIII from 'Crossing from the Light'. Unless you have read the story that goes along with this, you won't understand the characters or the oneshots. Please read the mentioned story first. Oneshot


**Disclaimer:** Kingdom hearts (and all related) is property of Square Enix

CFTL's Org XIII belongs to me. Mostly.

Axel and Xemnas are property of Squ/Enix

Vonnix, Nexidal © My sister, Gremblin

Xalara, Naxan, Jeremiad, Stanzix, Harintex and Erradexn belong to Myself.

Xyrzeh is property of 'Shining Zephyr'

Myxra is property of 'Twilight101'

Kirex is property of 'Syuveil'

Daxot half-belongs to Marvel (He is the Nobody of Toad. So half of him belongs to me, the other half of him; to Marvel.)

**Authors notes:** Mostly just a little blurb about the previous lives of my Org, showing both new and old Characters. Also, this is only about the Original chars. I feel no need to write backrounds about canon characters.

* * *

-Number II - Naxan-

She had always loved lightning. The way it curled and twisted, jagged, across the sky for a few simple seconds entranced her, unlike her brother, whom was terrified of the booming thing tearing across the sky. Where she lived, it never took long for a small disruption in the weather to grow into a horrid, huge thunderstorm. Not that she complained. She got to see her beloved, natural electricity in action. She also got to see her brother run out of their bedroom to take refuge with their mother.

"Anna, how many times have I told you. You can't stay up this late. I know how much you like to watch the storms, but you have school tomorrow, and I don't want you to fall asleep in class again." Her mother said as she walked into the room. Anna turned to her mother as she bounced on her bed.

"But mama, come and see! It's coming real close!" A peal of thunder exploded across the sky, soon accompanied by a flash of lightning. Her mother, suddenly intrigued, walked over to her daughter, quickly gaining a worried expression.

"Ta'keal told me it would pass over us... But I had no idea it would be this bad... It's almost supernatural..." She turned away from her daughter, no longer worried about trivial things like school. If all went the way it was currently going, there would be no school tommorow, and her little Anna would wind up watching cartoons, or reading books about weather again. She walked out of the decently-sized bedroom, heading toward the phone. She needed to call Ta'keal again.

"Don't use anything plugged into the wall, okay Anna?" Inside her room, Anna nodded. She knew the dangers a heavy lightning storm could produce, and if she was right, this one could blow a lightbulb the minute it was turned on.

"Yes, mama!" Anna turned toward her window, -as she had followed her mother up until the doorframe- and was about to continue watching the storm, but a small, black ant-like creature stood on the sill, turned away from her and seemed to be examining the disturbed night sky. The thing was odd, and dispite it's position, she could tell it bore a pair of neon-yellow eyes.

The same color as lightning, she thought. She hadn't even made a sound, and it turned to her. 'Yes,' She said to herself. 'The eyes are lightning-yellow.' It hopped off the sill, onto her bed, and stood there. She took one step forward, uttering a greeting in the hopes that it was friendly. Or even sentient. Yes, sentient would be fun.

"Hello." It tilted it's head to one side, a gesture that implied it was confused. "My name's Anna." It tilted it's head to the opposite side. Still confused. "D'you have a name?" It gurgled, slowly trailing off to a hiss. Anna examined the creature before her. Short black anntenne, a pair of solid, lightning-yellow eyes, tri-fingered hands. But it had no name.

"How about... Je... Jerriam... Jeremiad?" She stammered slowly. It had been the name of her mothers old dog, but had passed away not long ago due to old age. The creature seemed to nod, but took a step toward the sill. Away from her. "Wait, don't go!" She turned, pulling a dirty, frayed and worn collar out of a basket near her bed. It had the name 'Jeremiad' engraved onto one side of a metal pendant that dangled from it. Anna looked back up at the creature, walking toward it.

Once she reached it, she gently wrapped the red collar around it's neck, smiling when she backed away.

"There. Now, if you have to go, you won't forget me or your name." The thing, Jeremiad, hobbled backward slightly, then stood still before turning to the window, jumping onto the sill and outside. Anna ran forward, looking out of the window for her new friend, Jeremiad. But there was no sign of him. Anna sighed, but soon smiled. He existed. She would see him again. She knew she would.

0o0o0o0

-_Thirteen years later_-

Anna groaned as she shifted the papers on her desk. There were too many, 'And' she wondered, 'How did they manage to multiply each time she counted them?' Her mind began to wander, back and back and back to when she was little, and a tiny, black, ant-like creature had stumbled into her bedroom. She had been ten at the time, and there had been a huge storm right over her town. What had she called the thing? Jeremy? Jerome? It hurt her to know she had forgotten his name, but after thirteen years, she didn't really expect to see him again.

After all, if there had been a chance for her to see him, certainly it would have happened by now?

"Ms. Paliston, you have a guest." She sighed, waving to the person at her door. She was in no mood to entertain somebody. Heck, she wasn't in a mood to even work. "But Ms, he, um... He insists on seeing you. He refused to leave." Anna sighed, looking the at the woman.

"Bring him in, then." The woman made to leave, but paused, and turned back to Anna.

"I should warn you, he's cloaked himself in a full-body jacket. Refuses to take it off. We did a metal scan, but didn't detect anything bad. Only a collar around his neck. Oh, and he said he was an old friend of your's. Called himself 'Jeremiad'." She said as she walked away. Anna sat bolt upright. Jeremiad! That had been what she had called the black thing that had appeared in her room that night! Could the person asking to see her really be the creature she had found that night? Her heart began to jump in her chest.

After what seemed like forever, a male -she assumed- dressed in a tall, cloaked jacked wandered into her office. She could barely see it, but around his neck was a red collar that bore a battered bronze metal pendant, 'Jeremiad' engraved onto it.

"So...?" Anna asked softly. "Is it really you, Jeremiad?" The man coughed, taking a step forward, then stopping. He began to make a noise, an odd gurgling sound. Anna stared. The mans strange gurgling trailed off into a hiss. One that was identical to the one she had heard so many years ago. The two stared at each other. Then, the man raised his hands -pitch black hands, clawed and unnatural-looking- and lowered his hood, revealing a familiar, yet unfamiliar face.

A pair of solid-yellow eyes the same shade as lightning, a red collar that bore the engraving, 'Jeremiad', a pair of anntenne the same shade of pitch-black as the rest of his body.

"There. Now... If... have go... Won't f... Forget me... Or name. Name, Jere... miad." He said, in a soft, but rough voice. His voice had a tone to it that made her think he wasn't supposed to be able to speak in the first place. But he was. For some reason, she ran forward, wrapping her arms around the creature before her. The thing returned her hug.

"How... Long...?" Jeremiad inquired. Anna looked at him, knowing what he was asking.

"Thirteen years, Jeremiad. It's been thirteen years." Jeremiad looked her in her eyes.

"Thirt... teen, long time?" Anna nodded.

"Yes. Thirteen years is a very long time. Do you know any way that we don't have to be so seperate for so long, Jeremiad?" He nodded, flexing a hand.

"Y...es. But must... Sacrifice. Surren...der." He gestured toward her heart.

"Surrender... My heart?" Jeremiad nodded again.

"Yes... Open... To darkness. Then, I... Take. Take heart." Anna nodded, almost at once feeling an odd power trying to enter her body. She let it in, gasping silently when it leaked a power she'ed never known before. Jeremiad lowered it head slightly.

"Not... Worry. You... Will remember. Have memories. Won't... Forget." He placed a hand over her heart, before sinking his claws into her body. Strangely, it didn't hurt. It felt oddly.. Unfeeling, as if she was simpley breathing in too much air. Shadow began to fill her vision, the last thing she saw being Jeremiad supporting her.

0o0o0o0

She opened her eyes. Around her was a strange, dark-themed city, almost everything was a shade of black. Where was her office?

"That's right..." She said, a memory flashing through her head. She had sacrificed her heart to Jeremiad. But why, then, did she still live? And why couldn't she remember her name?

"Heart, strong. You... Nobody. Have... No heart." She turned, smiling as she saw Jeremiad behind her. But he had an open portal -it looked like one, anyway.- beneath his feet. "I come... When you call... Never far. Always... Near you. Near self." He said, slipping downwards into the black portal.

"So, the human heartless gives my fallen Organization a new member?" Said a voice, a male one, not long after Jeremiad had dissappeared. "You're strong, I can feel it. Head down the streets, to the city. There, you will find a large white castle. Inside, I will wait for you... Naxan." She looked toward where the males voice seemed to be coming from. Walking down it, a goal appeared in her mind. To help her Jeremiad. She knew, for some reason, about what he was. Why he had taken her heart, and not simply lead her here instead. He, like herself now, had no heart. He was working with this male that was talking with her to gain a heart. To gain a 'self'. She continued walking down the road, but glanced up at the sky.

"Whatever it takes, Jeremiad. I will help you acheive this goal. And I will do whatever it takes."

* * *

So ends a short oneshot about Naxan. She's The first of the twelve other nobodies to join Xemnas, making her number two. And yes, Jeremiad will be making an appearance in CFTL. Not at the moment, but he will. 


End file.
